dieselpulpfandomcom-20200213-history
Motorcycle Gangs and Outlaw Clubs
When the feds gave up on their attempt to hold the crumbling nation together, many states saw new opportunities, a chance to finally live as they wanted without the interference of states with vastly different cultures. And then the Disputed Western Territories just went completely to hell. With no government above perhaps a county level surviving, bandit gangs and self-defense militias are the only true powers remaining in the territories. And when it comes to combining speed, agility, and the ability to handle a gun while handling a vehicle, not much can beat a motorcycle as the bandit's best friend. Meanwhile, in the rest of the country, dissidents and malcontents of various stripes quickly found reasons to dislike the new governments lording over them. The gangs of the DWT became mythic heroes, pure examples of folks living outside the law, self-reliant but tightly bound to their gang, and taking shit from no one. Outlaw motorcycle clubs (MCs) have cropped up in nearly every country in North America, all seeking to greater or lesser degrees to emulate the freedom of the DWT gangs. Disputed Western Territories Gangs The Sons of Ash One of the largest gangs, and fairly egalitarian, counting folks of all genders in the leadership and raiding parties. Named for their founder, a man who lost an arm in an industrial accident, only to have it magically replaced by a weaponized saw. This grafting has become the defining feature of the Sons, a ritual to merge weapon and flesh that all members must undertake. The Sons favor fire-based attacks, both magic and mundane. The Barons Another large gang, the Barons are extremely stratified. They are known to take slaves both from other gangs and from settlements. They tend to use archaic or blatantly false medieval-sounding language, and have an internal feudal system. The Iron Cross Something of a Nazi experiment in the Americas, the Iron Cross are officially backed by the German government, and unofficially an attempt to destabilize the countries surrounding the DWT. They tend to be better-trained and more disciplined compared to the other gangs. The Khanate Inspired by tales of men like Tamerlane and Genghis Khan, a leader of a single small gang managed to unite several others under his banner and proclaimed himself Khan. The Khanate seeks the dominate the territories, but is willing to cooperate with others in the interest of self-preservation. The Psychos A minor gang, the Psychos like to fight while hyped up on whatever they can find. It's possible to pay them in drugs for dirty work, but they are highly unreliable. The Runners Relatively peaceful and civilized by Territory standards, the Runners smuggle both booze and guns for those who cannot afford aerial methods. Tend to be viewed fondly by towns under their protection. The Buzzards They live up to their name, vile, deplorable scavengers who will do anything to survive. Arixo The Sons of Saints Ipsum Dixie The Satan Bolts Headquarted in Birmingham, the Satan Bolts have a friendly relationship with the Sons of Ash despite the geographic distance. They are currently in a turf war with the Rebels over Atlanta. The Rebels (Johnny Rebs) Based in Savannah, the Rebels are one of the strongest gangs in Dixie. They are currently in a war with the Satan Bolts over the streets of Atlanta. The Seminoles A smaller gang, but very locally powerful in Florida. Hollywood The Oil Hounds An extremely wealthy club with two chapters in Southern California, where they directly or indirectly control a great deal of oil extraction, processing, and transportation. One of the few clubs to attempt international chapters, with a nascent Denver chapter, although the success of this experiment may be constrained by the intervening DWT gangs. ISA The Outlaws Founded just outside of Chicago in 1932, the Outlaws are the most powerful Outlaw MC in the ISA. (Note that in this timeline, Route 66 would never attain the glory days it did in ours, as the country was already on the road to regionalization by 1926. Thus, McCook may not be the club's home). Texas The Desperados A wide-ranging club, headquartered in Galveston. They tend to have their money tied up in a little bit of everything. The Brimstone Rangers The Brimstone Rangers are one of the most violent Outlaw MCs in all of North America (although they would still rank as a minor DWT gang). They simultaneously embody Texas's individualistic spirit, and go out of their way to deface and dishonor all of the traditional images of Texan pride. The Texas Rangers, naturally, have a vendetta against the club. The Desert Rats A relatively community service-oriented club, with its power concentrated in Western Texas, particularly more rural communities with weak law enforcement and little ability to influence the policy in Austin. The Rats won't hesitate to use violence, mind, but they are rarely openly aggressive. Category:Organizations